Never Fight Destiny
by The-Alpha-She-Wolf
Summary: Set after Edward leaves Bella. Victoria finds Bella. Relationships change. The question is whether it is for better, or for worse. Hehe, worst summary ever, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I have my fingers crossed and hope it is good enough.**

I knew she was coming. I knew without a doubt that she would never give up until she got her revenge. I scared me to no end, not due to my safety, but my dad's. If anything were to happen to him, I'd never forgive myself.

I contemplated the Victoria situation while attempting to do my homework. Several months ago, if I were to try this, well, let's just say that I wouldn't be able to sum up the energy to get up and get the work.

The Cullen's departure from Forks ruined me. For a long time I was just a zombie, eating, breathing, sleeping, but not really _living_.

Jacob Black was my savior, at least for a while anyway. He promised that he would never abandon me, but then later ended up leaving with no explanation. I never saw him after that.

"Hey Bells, what's for dinner? Smells good." Charlie's voice snapped me out of my train of thoughts.

"Steak and mashed potatoes."

"Have I ever told you that I love you Bells?" He said, looking at the kitchen with longing.

I chuckled, and acted as if I was looking back through my memories, "No, I don't think you have." I looked at him expectantly.

"Well in that case, I love you to death."

We both laughed. After a while into my zombie stupor, I realized what it was doing to Charlie. He was worried about me, which is the understatement of the year, so I, for lack of a better word, changed. I became stronger, more confident, and even hit an unexpected growth spurt. I did my best to forget about Edward, or all of the Cullens for that matter.

After we ate, I decided to take a walk in the forest. I know what you thinking, stupid, right? I mean, with Victoria running amok, I should try to avoid the forest, right? She could come and get me all she wants, it's not like I would care.

The moist ground under my feet made a sucking sound every time I took a step. The air was filled with an earthy, crisp smell. The trees were grouped closer together than I'm use to, but over the months I've been not as clumsy as I use to be.

After about twenty minutes I decided to turn back.

That's when I heard the rustling in the trees.

At first I thought nothing of it, there are plenty animals in these woods.

I wasn't counting on it being any other creature.

Before I could blink, I felt a sharp pain and was flying through the air. I hit my head on a nearby rock and went out like a light.

*OoOoO*

I woke up with my head throbbing. After getting my bearings, I realize that I was in a sort of small cave. The smell of blood was everywhere. There were decomposing bodies in the corner, the source of the pungent smell.

I couldn't take the sight, nor smell. I started vomiting all over. There goes my dinner.

"Humans disgust me. I don't have the slightest clue what the Cullens saw in you." My captor remarked, eyes filled with disgust.

My breath caught in my throat as terror filled my soul, "Victoria." I croaked.

Her sneer marred her beautiful face. Pure hatred shown in the way she held herself around me.

"Why, my dear Isabella, do you insist on being so… pathetic." She spit out, grabbing a wicked looking blade from a table that I didn't notice was there.

"P-p-please don't h-hurt me." My voice shook, and at that moment, I hated myself for being so weak.

Victoria laughed like she just heard the funniest joke ever. It sounded like a hyena.

"I would never do that," She smirked, "at least not the way you think I will."

She smiled, revealing her fangs.

She slowly walked toward me, looking like she was savoring the moment.

I couldn't move to get up. Even If I could, it wouldn't do me much good, given that she would catch me within seconds.

She grabbed my hair and forced my head back. My neck was in the open, and she took the opportunity to sink her teeth into it. I screamed from the excruciating pain. It felt like I had molten lava in my veins, like there was a nuclear explosion in my body.

I felt Victoria being ripped off of me. There were sounds of a struggle.

It all stopped as soon as it started.

The last thing I saw before the darkness came was a pair of golden eyes.

*OoOoO*

It seemed like days before the burning stopped. It was like it never happened.

When I opened my eyes, it was like I could see every little detail, smell every scent, and detect everything around me. Every thing was so much clearer. I even saw colors that I never even knew existed.

I sit up and look around. I'm not alone. There are two people in the room with, looking at me in shock. They both had golden amber eyes, and were male. One had broad shoulders, and was very muscular. The other one was leaner, and not as tall, but muscular nonetheless. They were both abnormally pale.

It took me a moment to remember them.

"Jasper, Emmett?" I was confused, What are they doing here? The last thing I recall was… Victoria. Oh my god.

"Bella, it's okay, she's dead. She can't hurt you anymore." Emmett spoke, as if reading my mind, and was by my side instantly. "She changed you." He said, as if not believing it. His hand touched my cheek. I was surprised to find that his hand felt warm.

"You're the same temperature as me." I smile. Both Jasper and Emmett looked taken aback.

"You're happy about being a vampire? Against your own will?" Jasper's expression was skeptical. "Of course not against my will, but being a vampire on the other hand, I can deal with."

"Wow Bella Boo, you sure have changed." Emmett smirked.

"Bella Boo? Really Em?" I raised my eyebrows. " I literally made that up not even five minutes ago." He shrugged.

The whole time Jasper was looking at us like we belonged in a mental hospital.

"Back to the problem at hand, we need to take you home, as in our place." Jasper said.

"You think me being a vampire is a problem?" I was hurt by his words.

Jasper's eyes widened in panic, "No Bella, no. I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't!" I snapped. I could tell they were surprised by my change in attitude since the last time they saw me.

"Is it that time of the month for you Bella Boo? Your being really, really cranky." Emmett teased, a twinkle in his eyes.

I grabbed the nearest object and lobbed it at his head. "I suggest you take that back before I throw something harder at you." I threatened as he plucked the object, which happened to be a decent sized lamp, out of the air like it was nothing.

"Alright, Alright I take it back. We should be getting you to the house now."

" Wait a minute, is everybody going to be there?" I hesitated. I really didn't want to be there with Edward. Not after he left me broken in the middle of the forest.

"Everybody except Rosalie." Emmett said with a shrug. "Why? Where is she?" My

curiosity got the best of me. "We got divorced after we left Forks." Oh.

" Oh, Emmett, I am so sorry!" I tried to console him, but he shook his head and replied, "It's not your fault. She was holding me back anyway."

"But I thought you were mates?"

"No, just companions."

"Sorry to break the moment, if you can even call it one, but we really need to go, like _now." _Jasper interrupted. Emmett rolled his eyes, helped me up, and we were gone.

**So, how was it? Bad? Good? Great? Horrible? Please read and review. Tell me if I should continue this.**


	2. I Did Not See That Coming

**I'm soooo sorry! I hate stupid writer's block. I will try to update at least once a weekend, and that's if I have nothing planned. And in case you didn't realise it, I've decided to continue the story! Yay! Make sure to read the note at the bottom, there's a surprise for all of you!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need one of these?**

**Unknown POV:**

Anyone could see the way the buff one looked at the female. I haven't missed the way she stared back either. Being a Gatherer, it's kind of hard to miss that.

A Gatherer is a being that can take any shape known to man, and even those that aren't. We are celestial beings, extremely rare, as there are only seven of us on earth, and are constantly mistaken as angels. They are a whole different matter from a whole different realm. But I can't blame people for their assumptions. I mean, we are considered, by human standards, beautiful to the point where it is seen as unearthly, in a good way of course. We also have wings that range from a pure, bright white color, to a sparkling gold. We were made to push people to make decisions that would benefit, or do what's best, for the earth and its occupants.

In this case, the muscular male, Emmett, and the female, Isabella's gathering would tip the scales for the better on a matter that has been foreseen by the Oracle. My current objective is to bring them together, as they were always meant to be true mates. But the one known as Edward is going to be a problem.

I watch as Isabella walks into the big house. Once she is inside, I move towards the window. I smile as I watch Isabella get tackled in a bear hug by another female that looks exactly like a pixie, only bigger.

"BELLA!" The pixie, Alice squeals. I flinch at the sound, along with everyone else in the room. Damn this inhuman, sensitive hearing.

Through the window I saw the doctor, Carlisle, put his hands on Isabella's shoulder with fatherly concern written in is eyes and the way he carries himself. " Are you okay Bella? I'm sorry we left you. Edward said that you wanted us gone and…" Bella held up her hand "Stop. You didn't know. It's not your fault that he left me in the middle of the woods." They looked at her in disbelief. I didn't even know that Edward did that. " He did what? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell _me_? I won't let him get near you again!" Any doubts I had about Bella and Emmett being mates disappeared, as I watched him hug her like she was his lifeline.

Little did they know that she is.

I nod to myself, everything is going in the right direction. I turn around and crouch, ready to lift off when something tackles me.

*OoOoO*

**Jasper's POV:**

I could feel the worry and anger coming from everyone at Bella's confession. I was surprised to sense love coming in waves from Em and Bella. I did not see that coming.

Through my shock, I smelled the most amazing scent ever. I could tell the others smelled it too. Our heads snapped to the door as Bella flew out of it. Carlisle, Emmett, and I followed immediately, while Alice and Esme stayed inside, looking out of the window.

The first thing I saw outside was Bella tackling something silver and sparkly.

*OoOoO*

**Bella's POV:**

I knocked the thing down. I heard a _very _human grunt, causing me to look down. I saw an extremely beautiful girl, even more so than any vampire could be, about nineteen or twenty years old. Her hair was the color and luster of those black , expensive pearls that you see in million-dollar necklaces. Not that I would know.

I then noticed that she wasn't human

All of her teeth were sharp and white. Like a shark, but scarier, and pointier. And she had wings. Silver, shiny, wings with sparkles. Her eyes were black though, like the Cullens' were when they hadn't fed for awhile. She smelled _so_ good. Like how I assume Ambrosia would smell like.

I was suddenly jerked away from what I could only call an angel. Emmett held me, repeating, "Control it Bells, I know you can. Relax, stop shaking. Breath out of your mouth." Softly but sternly, in my ear. His voice calmed me. I expected controlling it would be harder, based on how Edward explained it to me.

The angel stood up, brushing off the dirt from her clothes. She looked up, smirking, " At least you're reacting to his touch and voice correctly. That means less work for me."

I could tell without looking at him, that Emmett was as confused as I was.

"You're an angel," Emmett said with complete conviction. I see he came to the same conclusions as me.

"That's where you're wrong actually. As much as I know you'd want me to stay, I have to go." She tried to fly but jasper caught her leg and pulled her back down. " If you're not an angel, then what are you? Who are you? Why are you here? Why did it take this long to catch your scent, and why can't I feel your emotions?" He bombarded her with questions, not giving her enough time to answer one before moving on to the next.

She cleared her throat loudly while tapping her foot impatiently, murmuring under her breath, " And I was told that you were the quiet one. Quiet my as-I mean butt."

I snorted, " Nice save." She nodded at me, once again smirking, "I know, right? Anyway, I can't answer any of the questions that you throw at me. Sorry." She shrugged her shoulders.

" And why is that?" I have never seen Jasper like this. She really got under his skin.

"Umm, orders." She said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then she sighed, " Give me a minute." Then she closed her eyes. We stood there for a moment, Jasper, Emmett, and I were looking around, waiting for something to happen.

She opened her eyes, " I now have permission to answer any and all of your questions about little ol' me."

**Sorry if it's a little short, I try to make each chapter at least 1000 words long, this one reached 1002. Hehe. Anyway, on to the surprise... The first two people to PM me get to be in the story! Just give your first name, eye color, and hair length and color. That's so I can get some of your description for the story. That's all that I need! R&R Please! Oh, and I welcome any ideas for my story. Thanks!**


	3. Evil Lurks in the Most Unexpected Places

**Hello my lovelies! Do vampires cry in Twilight? I forgot. Oh well, in my story they do. That's for future references.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be here right now. I would also know if vampires cry or not.**

* * *

**Emmett's POV:**

This is awesome. I mean, Gatherers, celestial beings that have wings, wicked teeth, _and _can shape shift, what's not cool about that?

" It seems that you are the only one that's actually excited about this Emmett." Jasper whispered to me. Naomi, the Gatherer, shouts " I heard that!" without turning around from her conversation with Bella. That scared the crap out of us.

"I have the same hearing, if not better than yours. So, I suggest you keep that in mind next time you decide to say something that you know you would regret later." Only then did she turn around, one eyebrow raised. Jasper's jaw dropped as he stared at her, a weird look in his eyes.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Naomi smirked. Bella and I were laughing so hard, I'm pretty sure that if we were human, we would have peed ourselves by now.

I just had to add, "Ohhh, Jazzy-boy just got told!" This made Bella laugh even harder. She had a beautiful laugh, like clear bells.

This made Jasper irritated. Very irritated. He tackled me to the ground and we started wrestling. Esme and Alice came out of the house, and Esme started scorning us for our behavior in front of our "guest." This caused Jasper to stop. He apologized to Naomi, and walked over to Alice. Alice looked at Jasper, then at Naomi. She repeated this several times before walking behind Bella. We looked at her in surprise. What has gotten into her?

**Naomi's POV:**

These vampires amuse me. They remind me of my kindred, we act the same way.

" Now that I have permission to actually talk to you, this will make my job a whole lot easier. Now," I turn towards Emmett and Bella, " I'm here because of you two." They stare at me, waiting for me to continue answering, but I have nothing more to say.

"And?" Emmett makes a hand gesture to continue. "And that's all I that I am authorized to tell you about my current objective." Don't they get it?

"But you said that you got permission." Bella interjects, " I did, but even then, I am restricted to share only information that won't effect your current situation."

Carlisle was quiet throughout this whole thing. Is that customary of him? He looks right into my eyes, a feat that most people can't achieve, and finally speaks, "What situation would that be, or is that also confidential?" I nod, "Sadly it is. Look, I gotta fly, check in with my superiors, you know, the like. If you need me, here's my number, call me."

Jasper raises his eyebrows, "You've got a cell phone?"

"Yes actually. Believe it or not, we Gatherers are very up to par on modern technology." I smirk, something that I've been told I do a lot, " We are an extremely intelligent species after all." And with that, I took off.

*OoOoO*

**Bella's POV:**

I keep thinking that maybe all of this is a dream. Waking up as a vampire and finding out that there are more otherworldly beings in our world in one, single day is a lot to take in.

I sit on the couch with Emmett, my legs resting on his lap, while we watch TV. I don't really pay attention to what's on. I mean, how could I, with all that's coming up in our lives.

Some time later, I snap out of my thoughts when I feel a burning in my throat. I haven't noticed until now that Emmett now has his arms around me, and I'm snuggled into his side. For the first time since I became a vamp, I actually feel warm. I look at Em with a smile, "I think that I need to hunt, and so do you, judging by the color of your eyes." He looks at me and wink. If I still had a heartbeat, it would've stuttered. "That's my Bella Boo, ever the observer." Before I could make a comeback, he springs up from the sofa, dragging me with him, and pulls me outside.

We run through the forest. I laugh from pure joy, for this is exhilarating. I catch a scent, and somehow, I know instantly that it is a deer. I leave Emmett behind, chasing after it. It's an easy chase, the dear is a snail compared to me. The deer is not as satisfying as I would like, so I hunt some more. I end up catching another deer, three squirrels, and a rabbit, until I am satisfied enough to stop. I haven't seen Emmett since I pursued my first deer. I search everywhere, and panic starts to swell when I can't find him.

I suddenly feel two, strong arms wrapped around me. I turn around and see Emmett, and relief fills me. He stares at me, gaze never wavering from mine, as he talks, "You're beautiful when you hunt, you know that? I have never seen a vampire as graceful as you." He leans forward, his eyes closing. I shut mine too, and lean towards him.

We weren't even a centimeter apart when I hear, "NOOO!" and Emmett is ripped off of me. I see Edward has finally decided to grace us with his freaking presence.

He and Em are throwing punches anywhere and everywhere. I growl and jump between them, ripping Edward's arm off. They stop fighting and stare at me in shock. Edward steps forward, wariness shown in his _red _eyes. Oh god, he drinks human blood.

" Love, give me my arm back, and we can leave together, we can go wherever you want." Is he serious? " I'm not going anywhere with you. Not after what you did to me." I throw his arm as hard as I can. Irritation flashes in his eyes, " You are _mine_, remember who you belong to love." This causes Emmett to become ballistic. He flashes to me, holding me to his chest, growling at Edward. " I suggest you leave before I seriously hurt you." This makes Edward snort. " Love, you're not thinking clearly." I spit venom in his face, pissing him off further. " I'll be back for you, trust me." He disappears, running towards the area in which I threw his leg.

*OoOoO*

**Emmett's POV: Afterwards in the kitchen**

I can't believe this. Stupid Eddie-boy tried to take her away from me. I always knew he was selfish, but never would I have thought… I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Bella. She wraps her arms around my waist and put puts her head against my chest. This makes my stomach drop like a schoolboy talking to his crush. I press my lips to her hair, inhaling her scent, strawberries. She casts a glance at me, amusement in her eyes. " Did you just smell me?" I give her an innocent look, "Maaaybe." She stands on her toes and presses her lips to mine. It's like we are the only ones in the world, just me and her. I run my hands through her hair, and she groans. We are interrupted by a giggle. We abruptly pull apart, and Bella looks around in embarrassment.

I finally see Esme, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. She runs over and hugs both of us in a vise grip. " This is great! We were all wondering when you were going to get together!" Venom pools in her eyes, " I can't believe that my two babies are in love." I start to panic, " Aw mom, don't cry!" I say as Bella hugs her. " I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you two. You are amazing together." Mom pulls us both into a hug. " I know, we should be nominated for, heck we should even win, the title for awesomest couple in the universe," I say, laughing. Mom swats at me, " Don't push it Em. Anyway, awesomest isn't even a word." This makes my Bella chuckle. " Yes ma'am." I say, saluting mom. She tries to hide her smile, pushing us towards the door. My lips still tingle from the kiss.

*OoOoO*

**Alice's POV: Two hours earlier**

I saw the way that _my _Jazzy was looking at Naomi. He never look at _me _that way! I swear on all of the clothes in my closet that I will kill her if she takes Jazzy from me.

If Edward knew about how Emmett is around Bella, and how she was around him, he would kill Em. Maybe if that happens, Angel girl will go away. Yes, I like that plan.

* * *

**I am sooo mean. I always knew that Alice and Edward were secretly evil. Just a gut feeling, you know? How'd I do on this chapter? Honestly, I think that this chapter and last chapter are waaaay better than the first one. This story is just now starting to take off. As for the two wonderful people who PMed me to be in the story, you will either be introduced next chapter or the next chapter after that, only then will you be revealed to other readers. Any suggestions? Tell me! Oh, and sorry if you think this is too short, I try to make it long, but sometimes, I'm just not hit with enough motivation. **


	4. A Clean Slate

**So, my computer broke in half. I guess that expected after having it for six years. I just got a new one, and had to rewrite everything. Before I forget, I'd like to thank Serendipity's tears, and kim67255 for submitting themselves as characters. As a reward for waiting, you guys will be introduced in this chapter! With that said, shall we start with a clean slate? (Insert evil cackle here.)**

* * *

**Naomi's POV:**

Something about Alice rubs me the wrong way. I mean, she seems nice and all, but something about her doesn't feel right. The way she looked at me, was unsettling. As if _I _was the one that put her in that asylum that she resided in before she was turned. But no, I wasn't scared, wasn't scared at all. I'd have to keep an eye on her.

"What are you brooding over in that big head of yours?" I twirl around, readying my claws for an attack.

"Whoa there tiger, wouldn't want to hurt anyone with those things, would you?" The teasing voice continues. I instantly relax, seeing as there were no threats in the immediate vicinity.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" I was actually curious as to why my soul sister was here. My soul siblings and I almost never come into contact with each other, only coming together every few centuries or so. It must be very important for her to make an out of the blue appearance like this.

Her expression grows serious, something extremely rare with her, and the twinkle in her green eyes dissipates. Butterflies start to form in my stomach, but I manage to keep my face void of all emotion.

"We're gonna have to erase their memories of the last twenty-four hours." It takes me a minute to process what she said. Did she just say what I think she just said?

"What do you mean, 'erase their memories?' Emmett and Bella have already gotten together. This is going a lot easier than we planned!"

Sara backs up, seeing the rage burn in my eyes. She puts her hands up in a submissive gesture, "Chill out, it's not like the world's ending," she tries to lighten the mood. She has to strain to look at me, as my 5'11 stature towers over her 5'5 one.

"Seriously Mimi, could you back up a little? I'm getting a kink in my neck from trying to look at you. It mars my grace, you know?" And she's back to her jovial, nutty self again.

My sarcastic remark is cut off by an additional voice, "Yeah _Mimi_, back it up. God forbid you mar her grace with your overwhelming height." Ah, Kim. I should've known that she would be the next to arrive.

"Okay, one, stop calling me that wretched nickname, and two, why are _you_ here too?"

"Well, the original plan was for me to come with little-miss-insane over here for backup, but she rush ahead," Kim glares pointedly at Sara, causing here to grin sheepishly, "and nearly got herself killed by unceremoniously letting the cat out of the bag. She's lucky that I got here before you went all Bruce Lee on her, and snapped her neck."

"Hey, I enjoy being insane! Keeping my sanity is just so _mundane_." Sara says this as if the world would simply collapse at her feet if she were to actually be sane. Sometimes I just don't get her.

"But-"

Kim holds up her hand, effectively cutting me off, while simultaneously brushing her shoulder-length, curly brown hair out of her face.

"The Council has already decided on it, we will take action as soon as possible."

"But I'm part of the Council too! Don't I get any say in this?"

"Even if you did vote, it would have been six to one." Sara cuts in, fidgeting with her tomboyishly short, blonde hair. She usually does this when she's bored.

I sigh in defeat, knowing that there is nothing I can do at this point. "So that's it, I just start over again?"

"Yeah, you know that you weren't supposed to get caught. Maybe the outcome would've been different if you didn't. All we know is that the Oracle saw that the path you were going down would only lead to chaos. Alice will become a serious threat if this were to continue. But I have to warn you, both paths revealed Edward as a threat, but I'm guessing you already knew that." Kim is right, I did know that. I was watching when the love birds had their alarming encounter with Edward.

"On the bright side," Sara jumps in, "we get to help you, so you'll be seeing a lot more of us!" She exclaims with a 'ta-da!' motion. Kim just roles her hazel blue eyes at her.

Oh, joy.

*OoOoO*

**Bella's POV:**

My eyes snap open. I feel groggy, like there is a layer of thick fog over my head. It takes a moment to shake the sensation away. I look around, and immediately recognize my surroundings. I'm in the _Cullen's kitchen._ I jump up from my position on the floor faster than humanly possible, and just happen to land in front of a window. The sun reflected off my skin, making it _sparkle. _

"Crap! I'm dreaming. Yeah, that's it, I'm dreaming. That's all." That was around the time that I heard a groan at my feet.

"Emmett!" I get on my knees, and start gently shaking him. He groans again, then, slowly opens his eyes. They look unfocused, but eventually lock on me.

"Bella?" He says reluctantly, as if he thinks he's hallucinating. Then his golden eyes grow big, "BELLA BOO!" He then practically tackles me, hugging me to his chest. "How did you get here? Wait, how did _I_ get here?" He puts me down, then he does a double-take. "Bella… HOLY CRAP YOU'RE A VAMP! When did that happen?" He pauses, thinking, then he breaks out into a cheesy grin. "Bella Boo," I stand there, too shocked to respond, "what were we doing on the kitchen floor?"

This causes me to break out of my stupor. "Emmett! I know this is a dream, but really? Even in my sleep you're perverted." I mumbled the last part.

"Um, Bella Boo, I hate to burst your bubble, you ain't dreaming. I can assure you that you are a vamp, and I am standing in front of you." Carlisle then stumbles in, very uncharacteristic for a vampire, and stabilizes himself on the counter. "Emmett, something is terribly wrong. I think I passed out, and… Bella?" He begins to approach me, then abruptly comes to a holt, catching sight of my blood-red eyes. "How, how did this happen?" He then moves his hand as if to touch my face, but sighs and drops it.

Emmett steps in, "unbelievable, isn't it? Anyway, you weren't the only one to be knocked out. I was too, and I'm guessing the same happened to Bella Boo."

"Bella Boo?" Carlisle's lips curl up in amusement. Emmett just smiles.

"Hold on a minute," I interrupt, "If I'm not dreaming, then how did we sleep? I thought vampires couldn't." I look at Carlisle for an answer.

"We aren't supposed to be able to," He responds. "But I don't think this happened naturally. I believe an outside force caused this." He goes into doctor mode, "Bella, may I look you over?" I nod, giving my consent. He starts with my eyes, "Well judging by the color, you are definitely a newborn, but you've fed on an animal at least once. Am I correct?"

"I-I don't know." He looks at me sharply, "you don't remember if you've fed?"

"That, and I don't even know how I turned. I just woke up, and was, well, like this." I put my arm in the sunlight coming through the window, transforming into a walking disco ball.

"So you don't remember anything?"

"No, can't recall anything at all. At first I thought I was dreaming, but now I'm not so sure."

"I see."

"What about the others? Did the same thing happen to them?" Carlisle considers the questions for a moment, then replies with a simple, "Emmett."

"On it boss." Emmett winks at me, then runs off to go find the others.

I share a look with Carlisle. I sigh, it's going to be a long day.

* * *

**I'll be accepting on or two more characters for this story. It doesn't have to be you, you can make them up, but I'd prefer them to be males. They will be Gatherers. All I need is a basic description (eye color, hair), and you can tell me how you want the wings to look like. If you want your character to have specific powers, then feel free to tell me. The same goes for the two who have already submitted themselves. Peace out.**


End file.
